Souvenir
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Faith sale de la cárcel y tendrá que convivir con las potenciales, Buffy y los Scoobies


Este fic esta escrito por "Xpiredgrrl" y traducido por mi

**Souvenir**

Kennedy dejo caer las bolsas, todo era frustrante para ella ultimamente. Buffy solo la mandaba y las cosascon Willow no iban bien. Bueno, desde que había usado su poder para el hechizo del portal que estaban un poco tensas. Kennedy se sentía violada y herida, pero Willow parecía decir "te lo dije".

Golpeo el saco de boxeo que salió volando fuera del gancho del que colgaba.

"Frustrada?" una sedosa voz se oyo desde la escalera. No era una voz conocida para Kennedy. Se dio la vuelta al ver una mujer morena vestida con pantalones de cuero y una camiseta ajustada.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu?" Kennedy preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te acercaras a ellas hasta que yo te lo dijera" Buffy apareció por las escaleras enfadada.

"Soy Faith", la morena dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ignorando a Buffy.

"La otra cazadora" Buffy explicó. Kennedy estaba confundida.

"La otra cazadora? Pensé que sólo había una" pregunto a Buffy.

"Kennedy sube. Vamos a tener una reunión para explicar todo." Buffy cogió la mano de Faith y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

* * *

La reunión no fue muy bien. Xander y Willow llegaron a la mitad y no les gusto ver a la otra cazadora. Buffy comenzó a explicar quién era Faith, el cómo habían llegado a ser dos cazadoras activas a la vez, pero fue interrumpida constantemente por preguntas, injurias e insultos. Ella empezó la reunión a fin de dividir a todas en dos "equipos" para la formación del día siguiente.

"Entonces, ¿dónde voy a dormir?" preguntó Faith cuando todo el mundo se dirigía a dormir.

"Oh. No había pensado en eso. Tal vez en la habitación de Willow y Kennedy con ellas. Es la más grande" Buffy sugirió.

"¡No!" Willow dijo desde la escalera. "No voy a dormir en la misma habitación que ella. Podría despertar muerta. O tú sabes ... No despertar si estoy muerta."

-Will, dónde más puede dormir? Hay niñas en todas partes! " Buffy se estaba enfadando ya que solo se queria ir a dormirr.

"Si ella duerme arriba yo me quedo durmiendo abajo" la bruja le dijo con firmeza.

"Kennedy ¿Dónde vas a dormir?" Buffy preguntó.

"Donde sea. Mientras pueda dormir tranquila", dijo ella, desafiante aun sabiendo que Willow no estaría contenta con su decision.

"¿Estás segura?" Willow preguntó.

"¿Es que sois retrasadas? No voy a matar a nadie", dijo Faith groseramente.

-Muy bien. Kennedy y Faith a la habitación de Willow. Y Willow duerme donde quieras" dijo Buffy mientras subía. Faith la siguió.

Willow miro a Kennedy con preocupación. "No puedo creer que vayas a compartir habitación con ella. En serio, trató de matarme ... bueno a todos."

"Puedo manejar la situación. Además, Buffy no la dejaria que se quedase si fuera una amenaza" Kennedy seguía enfadada por lo del hechizo.

"Quién sabe lo que Buffy está pensando estos días?" Willow dijo a Kennedy, pero esta ya había subido.

* * *

Entró en la habitación que había estado compartiendo con Willow. Faith estaba tumbada en la cama. El saco de dormir aun estaba en el suelo, a pesar de que Wilow no había dormido allí durante una semana.

-Supongo que dormirás en la cama? " Kennedy dijo un poco nerviosa. Ahora estaba a solas con la cazadora y no sabía qué decir. No había podido evitar darse cuenta de lo caliente que era Faith.

"Me da igual. Duerme donde quieras. Cualquier lugar es mejor que dormir en la cárcel". Faith dijo en voz baja. Kennedy se sentó en el borde de la cama. Faith tenia carácter, pero podía sentir que había algo más allí. Al igual que una vulnerabilidad que quería mantener oculta detrás de una boca elegante y una mala actitud.

- De acuerdo. El suelo es muy incómodo, así que si a ti no te importa ... " Kennedy se fue apagando.

"Ya te he dicho que me daba igual" Faith se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. "Novata, no hay nada que no haya visto antes". Esto irritó a Kennedy un poco. Tenia que mostrarle que era una aspirante a la formación de mañana.

"Kennedy", dijo con los dientes apretados. "Mi nombre es Kennedy."

"De acuerdo. Lo intentare recordar" la cazadora sonrió maliciosamente. "Te han frustado algun plan?"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Cuando nockeaste al saco de boxeo" Faith le guiñó un ojo. "Eso estuvo bien. Violenta. No hay nada como una pelea real. Tengo ganas de salir y matar a algunos vampiros. ¿No pude patrullar en la cárcel".

"Esta bastante bien" Kennedy se relajó un poco. Tenia la sensación de que la cazadora la provaba, para ver como reaccionaria. Tal vez en busca de una pelea. Ella no estaba segura. "Mate uno hace unas semanas."

"¿Qué? B os dejo un vampiro? Debe haber sido difícil para ella dejar de ser el centro de atención por un momento."

-No lo sé. Era algún tipo de ejercicio. Ella y Spike miraban desde fuera de la cripta. Supongo que lo hicimos bien. Tuve suerte ya que fui la unica que mato a uno. "

"Con una estaca, eh?" Faith estaba mas animada. "Matar es impresionante. Te hace sentir viva. Te hace sentir hambre. Te hace sentir .." se interrumpió y sonrió. "Tal vez no debería seguir. Tú que tienes 15?"

"19" Kennedy le corrigió. "Y sé lo que querías decir con eso".

"¿No son el resto de ellas muy... jóvenes ..?" dijo Faith. Tal vez Buffy no le había explicado tan bien.

"Soy mayor que las otras. También soy la única que cuenta con un vigilante", se detuvo bruscamente, recordando lo que había hecho los portadores a su vigilante.

"Hey", dijo Faith notar el cambio repentino en la potencial. "¿Qué le pasó a tu vigilante?"

"Desgarrado. Justo delante mio. Era ..."

"Peor que horrible?" Faith conocía la sensación. Kakistos había matado a su propio vigilante y aun podia ver toda la escena en su mente.

"Sí". Kennedy se quedo de piedra, perdida en flashbacks de imágenes horribles.

"Lo sé. Al mio también lo mataron" Faith le contó. Recordó cuando ella había ido por primera vez a Sunnydale. Solo queria matar vampiros hasta que se topó con Kaskistos que la habia seguido hasta allí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se enfrentó a Kaskistos hasta que comenzó a amenazar a Buffy y encontró la fuerza para matarle. Ella se dio cuenta de que Kennedy estaba le hablaba y trató de concentrarse ya que la comprensión no era su estilo.

"Uy ... Todo esto no es mi estilo. No me hagas caso" Kennedy parecía un poco avergonzada de sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que Faith no la estaba escuchando. "Voy a apagar la luz. Duerme un poco. O trata de hacerlo."

-Sí. Buena idea. " Faith murmuró, todavía distraída con los pensamientos del pasado.

Kennedy apagó la luz y rápidamente se puso algo más apropiado para dormir, no estaba segura de si Faith la estaba viendo. Una parte de ella lo esperaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todas las potenciales, Buffy y Faith se reunieron en el patio trasero. Faith estaba jugando con las armas mientras Buffy les estaba dando una conferencia a todos acerca de cómo se tenían que centrar, no tenían fuerza de cazadora solo de potenciales, asi que podrían utilizar su potencial para ayudar a derrotar al primero. Ninguna de las potenciales le prestaba atención a Buffy, todas estaban intrigadas por Faith, sobre todo cuando empezó a recoger un manojo de cuchillos y tirarlos a un árbol. Después del tercer golpe Buffy se dio la vuelta.

"¿Quieres estarte quieta? Estoy tratando de enseñar aquí y que todas se distraigan. No ayuda!"

"Y que quieres B? Me aburro. Me pediste ayuda, recuerdas? Yo estaría feliz de salir por mi cuenta", dijo Faith.

"Te ayude a salir de la cárcel para que ayudaras. Si no quieres estar aqui, puedes volver a la carcel" Buffy dijo con rabia, pero se detuvo al recordar a todas las chicas que estaban sentadas, mirándolas la una a la otra. Buffy dejo a las potenciales y las dividió en dos grupos.

Faith vio a las potenciales practicar entre ellas. Era fácil ver que Kennedy era la única con una formación decente. Ella era más fuerte, más rápida y fácilmente podría tener ventaja sobre cualquiera que fuese su oponente, así que Faith decidió pasar un buen rato.

"Parar todas. Bien. Sentaros. Kennedy, tu no. Vas a pelear conmigo", dijo Faith con una sonrisa. "Todas las demás mirad y tomad notas. O lo que sea."

"De ninguna manera", dijo Kennedy con una sonrisa tan grande como la de Faith ". "Yo no te puedo ganar."

"No. No puedes. Pero nadie más te puede retar" Faith señaló . Kennedy lanzó un golpe a la cabeza de Faith ". Esta lo esquivo facilmente, le torcido el brazo a Kennedy a la espalda y la agarró por el cuello. "¿Ves? Sabía que no me podrías vencer" su discurso fue cortado cuando Kennedy se inclinó y tiro a Faith al suelo.

"¿Y como llamas a esto?" Kennedy preguntó con una sonrisa enorme. Faith barrió las piernas de Kennedy desde debajo de ella y saltó sobre ella al caer al suelo. Algunas de las potenciales en el grupo de Buffy habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo y estaban mirando a Kennedy y a Faith, cosa que captó la atención de Buffy. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver las piernas de Kennedy alrededor de la cabeza de Faith y enviarla volando por el patio. Faith surgido de nuevo a los pies y daba vueltas a Kennedy de nuevo. Buffy suspiró con rabia.

"Faith! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Quería saber.

"Yo estaba solo ..."

"Tratar de lesionar gravemente a alguien?"

"Está bien Buffy. Nos divertiamos un poco" -intervino Kennedy.

"No, no está bien. Ella no estaba jugando por diversión" Buffy estaba muy enojado.

"B, no iba a hacerle daño. Yo estaba frenándome" La fe trató de explicar.

"No quiero escucharlo. Entra Faith" Buffy señaló a la casa.

"¿Qué? Al diablo con esto" le levanto el dedo a Buffy y se fue frente a la casa.

"No era más que .." Kennedy comenzó pero Buffy se lo impidió.

"Entra tu también. Las demás, volver a trabajar".

Kennedy miró a Buffy y fue a la casa.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, tanto Kennedy como Faith estaban de mal humor, cada una en un extremos opuestos de la casa por sus propias razones. Kennedy seguía enfadada con Buffy por gritar-le y luego negándose a dejarla ir a patrullar con ella, Spike, Willow y Xander. Faith se desesperaba porque Buffy le hacia quedarse para cuidar a las potenciales cuando todo lo que quería hacer era ir a patrullar. Ella le dio una patada al improvisado "vampiro" que Buffy había hecho como un ejercicio de entrenamiento para conocer las posibilidades y tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando la cabeza salió volando por las escaleras.

"Ouch" Kennedy estaba bajando por las escaleras y la cabeza del maniquí la golpeó en la rodilla.

"Lo siento. Pero a sido algo divertido sin embargo" Faith todavía estaba tratando de no reírse.

"Está diseñado para las que no tenemos fuerza de cazadora" Kennedy señaló devolviéndole la cabeza a Faith para que la recolocara.

"Apuesto a que podrías sacarle la cabeza" la retó Faith.

"Lo dudo" dijo Kennedy.

-Vamos. Lo has hecho bien esta mañana hasta que B intervino y nos arruino la diversión" Faith la animó. Kennedy haciendo caso omiso de Faith se fue hacia el saco de boxeo.

"¿Que te pasa? Faith preguntó algo molesta. Estaba cabreada con Buffy también, pero ella no estaba tratando de hacérselo pagar a nadie.

"Nada de tu incumbencia" Kennedy gruñó entre golpes.

"Déjame adivinar: Buffy no te deja ir a patrullar porque hay hombres sin ojos malos, y te preocupa que la pelirroja se vuelva toda de negro y de ojos venosos y pueda chupar tu energía? Anya me contó un poco. A esa chica no le importa decir las cosas que no se deberían decir ¿verdad? " Faith cogió el saco de boxeo.

-Tal vez -susurró Kennedy a cabo y se relajó un poco. "Tenía muchas ganas de ir a patrullar".

"Conozco la sensación. Todo lo que he querido hacer desde que sali de la cárcel era cazar." Faith se apoyó en el saco de boxeo.

"Todo lo que has querido hacer?" Kennedy hizo una mueca. "Dudo que eso sea todo lo que quieres hacer."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Faith preguntó mirando a la potencial.

"Así que echar un polvo ni siquiera se a cruzado por tu cabeza?" Kennedy bromeó con una sonrisa un poco coqueta. Will no estaba y la chica estaba siendo agradable, ¿por qué no coquetear un poco?. Eso no significaba nada.

"Quizá una vez. Una hora" Faith sonrió también. Un poco coqueta. Había coqueteado siempre con cualquier persona que quisiera. Y Kennedy sin duda lo quería.

-Más bien un minuto "Kennedy murmuró sonriendo para sus adentros. Faith la fulmino con la mirada, la sonrisa de inmediato desaparecio de su cara.

"¿Qué diablos has dicho?" avanzó hacia Kennedy. Kennedy estaba confundida. Ella no pensaba que era malo lo que había dicho. Lo siguiente que hizo Faith fue cogerla del cuello. Kennedy casi no podía respirar. "Esta chica es en realidad psico», pensaba Kennedy y le dio una patada en el estómago a Faith. Faith cayó de inmediato, pero estaba otra vez levantada y en dirección a Kennedy.

"Oye ... espera" Kennedy puso las manos delante de Faith. Se le ocurrió que Faith no la entendio y pensé que era algo malo. "Quiero decir ... más como un minuto. Como sabes .. lo que estábamos hablando antes."

Faith se sintió mal de repente. Casi mató a la niña por contestarle, algo en lo que ella era una maestra.

-Eso es. Debo haber escuchado algo más ", dijo tímidamente Faith. "Lo siento", pensó, pero no lo dijo.

"Está bien", dijo Kennedy un poco con recelo. "Simplemente no me mates".

"Esa fue una muy buena patada" Faith se frotó el estómago. Kennedy no podía dejar de mirar la mano de la cazadora tocando la camiseta de la manera como ella la frotaba. Faith la vio y sonrió maliciosamente antes de que "accidentalmente" levantar la camiseta un poco más arriba.

"¿Estás bien?" Kennedy le pregunto, sin dejar de mirar el estomago de Faith.

-No lo sé. Tal vez me tendrias que examinar " Faith decia totalmente fingiendo. Ella casi no había sentido la patada y ciertamente no lo estaba sintiendo dolora, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la había mirado con tanta preocupación. Kennedy dio un paso más cerca de Faith y puso su mano sobre el estómago de la Cazadora. Fue una sensacion muy cálida y suave, pero podía sentir los músculos debajo de la piel cuando Faith respiraba.

"Parece que no tienes nada", dijo Kennedy en voz baja y a regañadientes quito la mano. "Mi cuello es otra historia" se frotó la garganta donde Faith la había cogido. No le dolió mucho, sólo quería ver lo que la Faith iba a hacer. Ella se sintió por un momento culpable y luego se inclinó para echar un vistazo.

"Hay una marca roja en ambos lados, donde estaban mis dedos. No veo nada mas" Faith informó a Kennedy, y vio como se le ponía la piel de gallina por su respiración y acaricia suavemente el cuello mientras hablaba. "Espera ..."

"¿Qué?" Kennedy preguntó, Faith estaba un poco más cerca de su cuello.

"Creo que una de mis uñas te hizo un corte" Faith puso un dedo sobre la pequeña herida con cuidado.

"No es gran cosa" luchó Kennedy al sentir un escalofrío. Ella estaba demasiado asustada para mirar a Faith, por si la cazadora se habia dado cuenta.

"Supongo que no" Faith dio un paso atrás. "Aunque suena como si tuvieras problemas para respirar."

-No ... no tengo ningun problema. Estoy bien ", dijo Kennedy con gran rapidez. "Creo que deberías... bajar aquí ...- miró a Faith y tragó saliva. La cazadora la miraba con una sonrisa leve. Faith dio un paso adelante.

* * *

"Aquí abajo?" respiraba en el oído de Kennedy, sus manos paseaban entre los muslos de Kennedy. Kennedy exhalado en voz alta, sin saber que ella había estado conteniendo el aliento. "Ha sido una semana muy frustrante, no crees?"

"He tenido de mejores" Kennedy estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en la conversación, con la mano de la Cazadora moviendose arriba y abajo en su muslo, pero nunca tocaba el lugar que ella empezaba a desear que tocase.

"Eso es lo que tu crees," Faith paso la mano alrededor de la cabeza de Kennedy y la besó con fuerza. Faith no se sorprendió. Sabía que tarde o temprano su frustración sexual iba a sacar lo mejor de ella y había tenido el presentimiento, de que probablemente sería con la potencial que parecía tan interesada en ella.

¿La sorpresa fue la forma en que la chica le besó con urgencia. Las manos de Kennedy se deslizaron hasta las piernas de Faith y esta gimió agradecida. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que se sentía el calor se desbordaba en el aire. Faith se perdió en el beso de Kennedy, queriendo únicamente tocar el cuerpo de la potencial de alguna manera. Arrincono a Kennedy contra la pared y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Las dos estaban respirando con dificultad, devorando-se la una a la otra, disfrutando. Kennedy deslizó sus manos sobre Faith y trató de tirar de ella más cerca todavía. Faith besaba a Kennedy como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Qué -y ¿quién sabe? Fue este pensamiento el que Kennedy se centró en cuando alguna idea persistente de Willow entró en su mente.

Faith se quejó un poco y lanzó a Kennedy a una de las esquinas y se abalanzó sobre ella. Kennedy comenzó a inquietarse con la cinta en sus manos, Faith se dio cuenta y la rompió en un segundo.

"La fuerza de cazadora tiene su ventajas ¿eh?" Kennedy comentó.

"Aun no has visto nada" Faith levantó la camiseta de Kennedy y lamió lentamente el estomago de la potencial. Kennedy se estremeció y decidió que era hora de hacerse cargo. Deslizó la camiseta de la cazadora por la cabeza, se subió a ella y comenzó a chupar sus pezones. Faith se arqueaba cuando la potencial comenzó a mordisquear suavemente a su pezón y ella volvió a gruñir. Kennedy estaba usando toda su fuerza para mantener a Faith abajo, pero Faith cambio los papeles y le arranco la camiseta a Kennedy. Ella mordió el cuello de Kennedy y esta apenas podía contenerse. Ella comenzó a sacarle los pantalones a Faith, tratando de desabrochar los botones a toda prisa, pero sin éxito. Faith los arrancó, y Kennedy con impaciencia exploro la nueva carne con la boca, tirando suavemente en la parte superior de la ropa interior de Faith con los dientes mientras que esta le pasó las manos por el pelo de la potencial. Kennedy aprovechó el momento para ponerse detrás y asi quitarle los pantalones en un solo movimiento.

Eso fue ... genial "Faith se echó a reír, pero su risa se convirtió rápidamente en un grito de asombro cuando la cabeza de Kennedy cruce entre sus muslos y leencima de su ropa interior y luego la arrancó. Faith gruñó y se retorció cuando la lengua de Kennedy bailaba entre sus muslos. Esto estaba mal, lo sabia, pero era lo que necesitaba después de todo ese tiempo en la cárcel. Sabía que Kennedy estaba con Willow pero ahora no le importaba. Nada importaba, excepto la presión en la boca del estómago. Kennedy estaba tratando de bloquear los pensamientos de Willow. Más concretamente pensamientos de cómo ella preferiría estar haciendo esto a Willow. Todo era tan confuso y había quedado atrapada en el momento con la cazadora. Ahora estaba demasiado lejos para detenerse. Ella tuvo que admitir que a pesar de que ella se sentía culpable cada momento se quedó enterrada en el muslo de Faith, ella se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. La cabeza le daba azotes de lado a lado. Cuando Kennedy conectó un punto que es especialmente sensible, la mano de Faith empujo a la cabeza de la potencial hacia abajo con fuerza. Fue muy agradable estar con alguien que conocía los límites de unos pocos y no tenían reservas. De repente Faith apreto fuertemente los muslo y por un momento Kennedy estaba segura de que la cazadora le iba a romper el cuello.

Kennedy levantó la cabeza por falta de aire. Faith estaba tumbada recuperando la respiración.

"Bueno ..." Kennedy también respiraba con dificultad. Empezó a ponerse de pie.

"Oh, no hemos terminado" Faith sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella fijando su espalda sobre la colchoneta. Ella soltó el cinturon alrededor de los pantalones de Kennedy y metió la mano dentro. Kennedy no pudo controlar un gemido. Faith la besó, el sabor de sí misma en los labios de la otra chica la desperto de nuevo.

"Realmente no debería estar haciendo esto" Kennedy trató de protestar. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Willow ahora y ella sabía que había hecho las cosas mal. Pero de alguna manera no le parecia tan malo si Faith no la había tocado.

"Probablemente no. Pero no veo que trates de detenerme" Faith sonrió con malicia. Mierda, pensó Kennedy. Ella tenía razón.

"¿Qué?" Kennedy se retorcía incómoda. Faith levantó la ropa interior de Kennedy.

"Me molesta", se encogió de hombros y continuó su ataque contra Kennedy. Tan pronto como la mano de la Faith "se puso en contacto con el clítoris de Kennedy, el dolor era un recuerdo lejano. Como desaparecieron los pensamientos de cuando se trataba de sexo, a menudo era más amiga de dar que de recibir. Ella disfrutaba teniendo el control. Por no hablar de la sorprendente variedad de quejidos y gemidos procedentes de la potencial.

"Tu has hecho esto antes, obviamente," Kennedy logró balbucear.

"Bueno, realmente no pensarías que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ningun tipo de acción? Uno toma lo que puede conseguir" Faith agarró la mano de Kennedy que fue hacia su muslo y lo prendió por encima de su parecía dar la vuelta a la chica más joven y segundos después estaba disfrutando de su propio orgasmo.

Ambas tumbadas sobre la colchoneta. Kennedy fue la primera en sentarse.

"Sabes que no volverá a pasar?" -preguntó a Faith, comenzando a recoger su ropa. "Y no se lo puedes contar a nadie ..".

"Lo sé. No tengo ganas de encontrarme con una pelirroja muy enfadada, por lo que me han contado." Faith se estiró y se levantó. "Es nuestro secreto."

"Bueno .. mejor me voy arriba" Kennedy estaba ya vestida. "Um .. gracias."

"No hay problema. Las gracias debería dártelas yo", dijo Faith. "Ahora, vete. Yo me quedare un rato." Kennedy subió corriendo las escaleras y se fue. Faith se acercó y cogió la ropa interior rota que la potencial había dejado atrás. No hay mal en quedarse un souvenir para recordar, no?


End file.
